


Your secret is my hell

by HaMin



Category: B.A.P, Super Junior
Genre: F/M, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaMin/pseuds/HaMin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il pensait à tout sauf à cela. Se retrouver un jour, face à « lui »... S'il avait su, il n'aurait pas postulé ici. Il n'aurait pas signé. Mais il avait besoin de travailler, et si il quittait ce cirque, où irait-il ? C'était son rêve d'enfant, ce cirque, cet endroit était tout pour lui. Il pouvait lui apporter tant de choses. <br/>Il fallait juste qu'il l'évite. Oui, c'est ça, il allait l'éviter, se faire oublier, ne surtout pas lui dire qu'il savait. Il savait trop de choses, ça pourrait être dangereux pour lui, pour sa vie. « Il » était dangereux, très dangereux. Il en avait été témoin.<br/>La peur le dévorait, mais il devait rester. Si il se taisait, il ne lui arriverait rien. Et si la peur devait le ronger jour après jour, tant pis. Son avenir était ici, même si ce secret était son enfer, même si il ne parvenait pas à l'oublier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your secret is my hell

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> J'ai commencé à poster cette fic sur d'autres sites donc je vais poster rapidement au début pour rattraper le retard, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire =)

Assit à l'ombre d'un arbre, au bord d'une rivière, un adolescent posait par-ci par-là quelques notes sur une partition. Il se laissait bercer par le murmure du vent dans les branchages auquel répondait les cascades de l'eau cristalline qui jouait entre les rochers. Un doux sourire aux lèvres, il jeta un regard sur la berge d'en face en protégeant ses yeux des reflets du soleil. Deux jeunes hommes à peu près de son âge attirèrent son attention, par leur présence en ces lieux qu'il pensait inconnu de tous, et surtout par leur aspect physique. Rien ne les différenciait vraiment des autres personnes, ils n'avaient pas de particularité physique, ce qui le fascinait surtout, c'était qu'ils n'avaient pas de différence l'un avec l'autre. Il avait déjà entendu parler de jumeaux, dans des livres ou par les gens, et beaucoup de légendes couraient sur eux, mais il n'en avait jamais vu en vrai. Il se recula un peu sous l'ombrage des arbres pour pouvoir les observer à loisir sans être vu. C'était un peu gênant, après tout. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit que c'était très mal élevé de détailler les gens, et elle tenait à son éducation même si ils étaient pauvres.  
Les voix des deux jeunes hommes le rappelèrent à la réalité et il fronça les sourcils, encore plus mal à l'aise. Ils se disputaient, apparemment assez violemment. L'un des deux poussa l'autre violemment dans la rivière et, malgré les moulinets qu'il faisait avec ses bras dans une tentative vaine de reprendre son équilibre, il bascula.  
   
\- HYUNG ! Hurla-t-il à son frère qui restait sur la berge sans bouger. HYUNG AIDE-MOI !  
   
Il se débattait dans l'eau sous les yeux horrifiés de l'adolescent qui ne bougeait pas, toujours caché par les arbres.  
   
\- JE SAIS.... PAS.... NAGER !!! lança le plus jeune des deux frères à son aîné qui le fixait sans un mot, le visage fermé.  
   
Son frère ne bougea pas d'un cil tandis que le plus jeune des deux se débattait de plus en plus faiblement, submergé et balloté par la rivière.  
   
\- YONGGUUUUUUUUUUK !!!!!!  
   
Le jeune intrus recula d'un pas, faisant tomber une grosse branche derrière lui et attirant le regard du jeune homme, face à lui. Sans attendre de voir si il l'avait vu, il détala en courant, le cœur battant à toute allure. Il voulait à tout prix s'éloigner de cet endroit, oublier le cri de détresse du garçon, dans la rivière, oublier le regard dur de son frère sur lui. Oublier qu'il venait d'assister à un meurtre.  
Alors il couru jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne le portent plus, et il s'effondra, le souffle erratique et le cœur battant à toute allure. 

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, j'y répondrai avec grand plaisir !!! ♥


End file.
